


The Pants

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [22]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody in Leather Pants, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Obi-Wan.exe has stopped functioning, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: During his very first Vod'alor shopping trip, Cody bought leather pants.Years later, Obi-Wan's brain still can't cope with the sight of Cody in leather.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Open Source Soft Wars





	The Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day #14: Possibilities
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing and enabling! 
> 
> I've been promising Obi-Wan seeing Cody in The Pants since I finished the shopping fic.  
> So here we go!

CWCWCWCW  
Obi-Wan enjoyed the warmth of the sun filtering through the windows of the sunroom. Cody really had built the _perfect_ home for them. There were so many things about it that Obi-Wan _knew_ his beloved he designed and built with him in mind. Knowing Cody had designed and built this place as _their_ home warmed his very soul. This room was wonderful. He already had a handful of plants in it and it was a lovely place for morning meditation during warm weather. And for the colder months, he had a soothing meditation room upstairs.

He really was lucky that Cody loved him so much. There were still days he didn’t think he deserved it. But he was Home now. They were building their future. He couldn’t believe it had been two months since their wedding. It seemed only a day ago yet also forever ago. Force. He loved Cody so very much. He needed to make a point of saying so more.

It would be all too easy to dwell on those thoughts. But he was supposed to be meditating. That was what had brought him to the sunroom in the first place. He was supposed to meditate while Cody cooked. They had an entire free day to spend together and they wanted to make the most of it.

The Jedi had just gotten into his meditation pose and was about to close his eyes when he was interrupted.

“Obi-Wan, can you come help me with this?” Cody called from the kitchen.

“Be right there!” he called back.

He pushed himself to his feet and headed towards their kitchen where Cody was working on preparing firstmeal.

Just as he approached the kitchen doorway, he saw Cody. He realized what his beloved was wearing.

He was so busy staring at Cody that he didn’t watch where he was going.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody was waiting for Obi-Wan to come in when he heard a loud thud. He looked over quickly and saw a slightly dazed looking Jedi staring at the edge of the doorway as if it had betrayed him. He hurried over.

“Obi-Wan, are you alright? What happened?” Cody asked worriedly.

His beloved was bright red with embarrassment.

“Your pants.”

Cody blinked, confused. Then realization dawned.

He was wearing the leatheris pants he had purchased what felt like forever ago. Pants Obi-Wan had only seen twice before.

Cody felt _incredibly smug_ that Obi-Wan liked how he looked so much he was distracted enough to walk into the door.

“Why, cyare, one might think you saw something you liked,” he teased.

Obi-Wan groaned.

“You are so mean to me. Terribly, terribly mean. You could have waited until I had my first cup of tea and morning meditation to put those on,” he pouted.

Cody grinned.

“That would be significantly less fun.”

Obi-Wan let his eyes drift up and down his husband’s form. So many possibilities…

“You know, I’m supposed to be cooking so we don’t starve. And _you’re_ supposed to be meditating, Master Jedi,” Cody teased.

Obi-Wan let out an amused huff.

“I was trying to meditate when _someone_ interrupted me.”

The clone grinned.

“How inconsiderate of me.”

The redhead shook his head, smile still on his face.

“Now, what did you need?”

“I need a specific pan for this. I was going to ask you to grab it while I held the others up,” Cody explained. “But if I’m too _distracting_ , I’m afraid you might drop it.”

“There is an alternative.”

The dark-haired man smirked,

“Oh?”

“We go back upstairs. I show you just how much I _appreciate_ the outfit. Then you put on something less distracting and we try this morning again,” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Well, Mr _Negotiator,_ you drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms,” Cody replied, just barely managing to keep a straight face.

“I thought you might.”

Obi-Wan let out an indignant squawk when Cody swept him up into his arms.

“Cody!!” he squeaked.

“Now, now, cyare. You walked into a _door._ I’m not sure I can trust you to make it up stairs right now,” Cody said, tone dripping with amusement.

CWCWCWCWCW

Cody put Obi-Wan down and immediately found himself crowded against the wall. Before he could say anything, Obi-Wan cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss left them both breathless.

“I feel like should wear these more often,” Cody murmured.

“We’d never get anything done,” Obi-Wan said before capturing his lips again.

“Sacrifices must be made,” was the reply, followed by another kiss.

The dark-haired man ran a hand through his husband’s hair. For a moment, they merely stared into one another’s eyes.

“I love you,” the redhead said softly.

“I love you too.”

Obi-Wan’s hands slipped down to Cody’s hips. The leatheris was soft and smooth beneath his hands. The pants were perfectly tailored to Cody’s body. It was _remarkable_ how well they fit him. Obi-Wan really had to give it to the Nubian and Alderaanian clothing makers responsible.

Cody slipped his arms around his husband’s shoulders.

“Are you going to just admire them, or did you have something else planned?”

Obi-Wan stroked a hand firmly down the front of the pants, making Cody shiver.

“I have a few ideas.”  
CWCWCWCWCW

**Author's Note:**

> Cody buys The Pants in chapter one of [Shopping is Not for the Faint of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197046/chapters/61067701)


End file.
